robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Retallico Sightings
Hello. This is Gryphxn. Please, do not edit this pasta unless it has spelling errors. Completely editing the premise of the story disrespects me and other people reading. Thanks! I had recently started ROBLOX as a characted named Gryphxn. I heard of it from some friends and decided to check it out. A creative idea, it was, as you could create a game from your own terms and have other players play it, as well as playing other people's games. But, of course, there was more than just that. You could go to the catalog and buy some clothes, go on forums, create clothes, create groups, and much more. It was really my dream game. I had loved it so much, that I decided to get OBC for my character. Of course, playing almost everyday I had accumulated enough robux to deck out my character with some awesome clothes. Everyday I would go on and play with my friends, and I would meet many new people. Everything was normal at first, as I was going on games such as Murder Mystery 2, Work at a Pizza Place, and Lumber Tycoon 2. One day on Lumber Tycoon 2, I was walking around, gathering some gold wood from the swamp. It was quite foggy in the swamp, so I couldn't see too far. I began to see something moving in the distance. It was another player! I typed in the chat and asked who was there. No reply. I began to walk closer, and once I got there, the character was gone. I just shrugged it off and thought he just walked away. I started chopping more gold wood for my way back home and in the corner of my screen I saw the player again. I turned towards him and got a good glimpse at the character. It was completely black, with its left arm being red. It's face was covered with a mask. I could see no nametag. As I looked at him more I noticed the trees turned black and my game started making glitchy noises. The game crashed afterwards. I had no clue who he was. I decided to go on ROBLOX forums to see if anyone had seen this player. Everybody who had replied had said no, or that I'm delusional. I had to find out who this pseudo player was. A couple days later I got a reply from a person who doesn't want to be named in this. He told me to message him, so I followed his directions and messaged him asking him what he knows about this seemingly apparition. He replied saying he saw him on a random tycoon in the distance watching him. He then said he posted a picture on the ROBLOX wiki forums and got a message from a person named Retallico. The response was some jumbled up letters and a clear picture of the entity. It was the character I saw in game. Considering we don't know the exact name of this creature, we will call him Retallico. It has been a while since this occurrence, and I can say I saw him one other time in MeepCity. Retallico was staring at me in the pizza shop. Though this time, it was glitching even before I saw him, and the houses were turning black and corrupted. Watch out everywhere you go. If your game starts glitching and things start turning black, exit the game. I still don't know who exactly it is, but if I find out, I will update this. I'm really worried.